Boredom
by MusikVibe
Summary: 30 Lemons Fic Challenge: Yuuri is bored and decides to have some fun with Gwendal. GxY. I love a good challenge. R&R please :


#4 "Boredom" (Gwendal and Yuuri, Kyou Kara Maou)

Pairing/Fandom: Gwendal/Yuuri (Kyou Kara Maou)

Theme: 4. The Thrill of the Forbidden, or "No, You Must Not!...Here, Let Me Help You."

Title: Boredom

Author/Artist: MusikVibe

Disclaimer: Naughty Yuuri ;)

"I'm bored." Yuuri whines sitting on Gwendal's desk, swinging his legs like a little kid, twirling a quill between his fingers. For the past twenty minutes, he has been sitting beside the charcoal-haired man, griping that he's bored.

"Yuuri, how can you be bored when you're running a country? There's always something to do." Gwendal never looks up from his paper work as he speaks to the bored Maou.

Yuuri looks thoughtful for a moment, and as if a light bulb turned on in his head, he gasps with an idea. "I finished everything, paperwork included, right after lunch. Now I have a short break before my sword training with Conrad."

"So what do you want with me?" Gwendal pauses his writing, looking out of the corner of his eye.

Blushing slightly, Yuuri hops off the desk. "I...don't know. I just wanted your company for a few minutes."

"Well then don't complain because I'm still busy." Yuuri huskily says.

"But I want to play with you." And with that, Gwendal halts all movement he's making.

Swallowing audibly, Gwendal knows he's in trouble. He doesn't think Yuuri knows that when his voice is husky with arousal, Gwendal has a hard time stopping whatever odd or kinky idea that comes into his head.

"Play?" The usually stoic man's throat constricts, looking through his long dark bangs.

Yuuri's lustful gaze pierces through Gwendal's blue eyes, straight down the spinal cord and directly into his groin, causing it to jump with arousal. Ever since Yuuri, the now eighteen year-old, and he had gotten together, Gwendal has discovered a new side to himself, his extremely sexual side. More or less, it was brought out by the Maou.

Gwendal would have never thought that Yuuri would be this sexually charged, seeing as he was so innocent and naïve when they first met. Even up to the first time they slept together. Then it was like a sleeping lion was awakened; perhaps it was the tremendous stress of being king or maybe the fact that it just plain felt good, but Yuuri began to want to do it all the time. Gwendal knows their relationship is based on their deep love for each other so he never worries about if Yuuri is using him for just sex.

Gwendal can't complain. 150 years of unintentional celibacy can really spark something in a person. He really enjoys their intimate moments, their sexual conquests, and every bit of their softer sweeter, moments, especially since that is when he gets to be the big softy he really is.

In terms of sexual conquests, Gwendal has become a bit wary of the strange ideas Yuuri comes up with. Their last sexual conquest ended with embarrassment on both Yuuri and Gwendal and on the lovely kitchen staff at Walde Castle. Being found in a compromising position on the floor of the kitchen can lead to numerous rumors. If Gwendal didn't love Yuuri as much he did, he wouldn't have allowed for the whole conquest to happen.

Their conquests definitely make life interesting and thrilling, perhaps a little scary. Right now, Yuuri is looking at Gwendal with mischievous eyes. Gwendal can feel his heart pounding against his ribcage but it doesn't show on his face; his scowl is firmly planted on his face.

Yuuri pulls the quill out of the other's hands and runs the feather across his cheeks, closing his eyes seductively as if it were the best feeling in the world. The tall man knows even though he doesn't show much expression on his face, they're etched into his eyes. Yuuri smirks seeing the look in Gwendal's from one of annoyance to one of longing and...maybe fear.

Yuuri runs the feather down Gwendal's cheek, emitting a moan when the man closes his eyes at the light feathery touch. Clearly Gwendal is enjoying this game by the way the scowl is almost completely gone. Yuuri pulls the feather away from the sensitive skin of Gwendal cheek. As he is about to place it on the desk, it falls from his fingers to the floor between Gwendal's legs. Yuuri slides gracefully off the desk onto his feet. Leaning over the charcoaled-haired man, he presses his lips to the other's in a very teasing kiss; Yuuri licks at Gwendal's lips asking for invitation, Gwendal opens his mouth allowing for the Yuuri to enter, but Yuuri never does. The Maou knows this drives Gwendal mad with frustration and desire.

Gwendal pulls away from the kiss to glare menacingly at his lover. Yuuri smirks at Gwendal as he slips behind Gwendal, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning n close to his ear.

"I need you...to let me get the feather", purrs Yuuri against Gwendal's ear. Gwendal has to suppress a moan that was forcing itself out. He simply pushes his large leather chair back from desk allowing space for Yuuri to get the feather. Yuuri slips to his knees between Gwendal's knees, picking up the quill. But instead, he pulls the chair towards him, bringing Gwendal to him.

"Yuuri? Wha-?" Gwendal gasps as a hand begins to run up and down the length of inner thigh. "Not here, Yuuri!" he whispers harshly to the young man between his legs.

Looking up with lust-filled eyes, Yuuri smirks for a moment, licking his lips with the tip of his tongue. Grinding his teeth, he somehow manages to find the ability to speak as another hand runs up his rigid abs. "Someone could walk in at any moment. Like Gunter...he always waltzes right on in, especially when he's looking for you." The hand on his abs hurriedly works the fastening of Gwendal's pants. Good thing he had taken his jacket off earlier or this would take much longer than necessary.

Gwendal silently moans, closing his eyes in ecstasy as one of Yuuri's lightly graces his straining erection. "S-Stop", said without conviction, Yuuri knows the older man doesn't actually mean it. Also because now, Gwendal's hands are running through his hair as Yuuri palm Gwendal's erection as he continues to undo the fastenings of the pants.

"You don't want me to stop", Yuuri whispers huskily, looking up at the man with his deep black orbs. Undoing the last clasps of Gwendal's pants, Yuuri finds his lover sans the horrible g-string. "Hmmm..." he purrs, grasping the hard member.

"Oooooh!" Gwendal moans as he shifts his hips forward, wanting more of that wonderful friction.

"Do you want me to stop now?" Yuuri blows warm air over the tip of Gwendal's erection. Gwendal shudders at the warm sensation. He looks down at man beneath the desk, holding his arousal.

Gwendal reluctantly nods, eyes half-lidded in passion.

Yuuri licks the tip, then blows the wetness, making organ in his hand to twitch. "I don't believe you." He sucks the head into his mouth with a rather loud slurp and then lets it slip from his mouth. "Are you lying to me?" Yuri sucks in the head once again, but this time, he swirls his tongue around it.

Gwendal struggles to maintain his relatively cool composure, but the swirling tongue isn't helping. After thinking about Yuuri's question for about a half a second, he moans out a 'yes'.

"Don't lie to me. That's not very nice." Yuuri releases the head out of his mouth, scraping his teeth against the velvety flesh. Gwendal is about to let out a loud groan when Conrad comes walking into the room. Gwendal coughs to cover up the groan, placing his left hand on the desk, keeping the other in Yuuri's hair.

"Hello, Gwendal."

Gwendal leans forward to hide what was going on between his legs. He couldn't just say for Yuuri to stop; that would cause suspicion, and he couldn't have that. Though everyone in the castle knows of their relationship, it is not necessary for them to witness the physical portion of their relationship.

As Gwendal is about to answer his half-brother, Yuuri engulfs his large member to the hilt as he speaks.

"CONDRAD!"

Conrad looks mildly surprised at his brother's outburst. "Did I startle you?"

Gwendal nods his head, biting his lip, not trusting his voice.

"Are you well today? You look feverish." Conrad walks closer to the desk.

Gwendal holds out a hand, telling him to stop. He swallows audibly and meets Conrad's eyes. "I'm fine. I'm...a bIT...busy right now." Yuuri bobs his head up and down on his member. He pulls Gwendal's engorged member almost completely out of his mouth except for the head; he begins swirls his tongue as he pumps the portion that isn't in his mouth with his hand. His free hand begins to massage Gwendal's scrotum.

Up top, Gwendal hold his breath, hoping for either Conrad to leave or the waves of pleasure to subside into a dull feeling.

"Well I just have a quick question for you." Conrad says approaching the desk.

"What do you want? " Gwendal gruffly asks.

"I was just wondering if you had another stuffed bearbee that Greta could give to one of her friends."

"Aah..."

Yuuri notices the lack of response to Conrad's question, so he hums around Gwendal, causing his hips to thrust forward and the fingers in his hair to tighten. "Answer Conrad Gwendal. He's waiting for your answer." Yuuri goes back to bobbing his head around the hard organ.

"I...uh...ah...in the cabinet." Gwendal feels himself getting close to his orgasm. His breathing begins picking up and his eyebrow begins constantly twitching.

Conrad raises an eyebrow at the strange behavior his brother is displaying as he gets a bearbee from the cabinet. "Are you sure you're ok? Let me see if you have a fever."

"NO!"

Conrad is a bit taken aback by the second outburst from Gwendal; suddenly, he looks as if he understood what's going on. "Anissina got to you didn't she? Are you feeling the effects of her experiment?" Conrad gently chuckles.

Gwendal frantically nods, feeling the welcome sensations of his orgasm pooling in his lower regions.

Yuuri's head is pushed down further onto Gwendal's member signaling Gwendal's release.

"Well I'll be leaving so you can recover. Thanks for the bearbee. Greta will greatly appreciate it." With that Conrad strolls out of the room, closing the door audibly.

Gwendal knows he can't hold back anymore. With a near shouting groan, he releases into Yuuri's mouth, which is eagerly swallowing his lover's essence.

As his orgasm subsides, Gwendal pushes back his chair, grabs Yuuri by the cheeks, and pulls him up to his face. Gwendal looks at Yuuri's mouth as the younger man licks his lips seductively, tasting Gwendal's essence on his lips. Gwendal pulls him into a crushing kiss, tasting himself on the Maou's tongue.

Puling away from the kiss, Yuuri situates himself to be a little more comfortably so he straddles Gwendal's lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Gwendal glares at him as he rests his hands on Yuuri's hips. "You like to make life difficult for me, don't you?"

Yuuri simple shakes his head. "You could have told me to lock the door. Frankly I think you're a thrill seeker at heart."

Sneering at the absurd statement, Gwendal starts putting himself back in his pants with Yuuri's help of course. "You should go or you'll be late to sparring with Conrad."

"Aw, you're kicking me out?"

"No. You have a responsibility to do and I WAS busy before you sauntered in here bored."

"But you liked it?"

"Hell yes."

"So don't complain."

"Shut up and go." And with that, Gwendal pulls Yuuri in for kiss enough to make him forget his own name. Gwendal is the first to break the kiss and roughly shoves Yuuri off his lap.

"You're so mean."

"But I love you." Gwendal, for the first time since this little tryst began, smiles.

Yuuri can't help but melt and smile back. It's rare to see the beautiful smile. "I love you too. See you tonight!"

Yuuri heads for the door, but halfway there Gwendal stops him.

"You can't go out of here like that, Yuuri."

"Like what?" Yuuri spins around to face the man at the desk, elbows resting with his finger laced together.

Gwendal merely smirks and glances at Yuuri's crotch. Yuuri looks down and sees that he is aroused, painfully aroused; he hadn't noticed it before.

He looks up to meet Gwendal's eyes. All he can see is the 'Come Hither' look in the taller man's eyes.

"Lock the door."

Outside of the office:

Conrad stands outside of the door as he hears a painful cry come from Gwendal's mouth from within. He walks away chuckling to himself, feeling bad for his brother.

'Maybe I'll bring him a cup of tea later.' As he rounds the corner, he runs directly into the person that caused Gwendal's pain.

"Anissina! What did you do to Gwendal?" He smiles gently.

"What do you mean 'what did I do'? I haven't seen him all day; I was just looking for him." She looks confused at Conrad.

"What? He said that you...nevermind. I'm sure he's was just trying to get rid of an interruption of his work."

"Perhaps."

"Have you seen Yuuri around?"

Anissina looks thoughtful for a moment. "Last I saw him was about twenty minutes ago, he was headed into Gwendal's office."

"Oh ok, thank you." Conrad smiles once again as he continues his journey back to Greta's room. Only a few steps later, he runs into one of Gwendal's personal guards.

"Excuse me; have you seen King Yuuri recently?" Conrad asks with a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Yes sir, he's been in Sir Gwendal's office for the past twenty minutes."

"Thank you, and you're doing a good job." Conrad continues for a few more steps until it hits him.

"Twenty minutes? TWENTY MINUTES!" At that moment, Gunter comes running up to Conrad in his frantic search for the young king.

"What's wrong, Conrad?" Gunter puts a hand on Conrad's shoulder.

Conrad mumbles "twenty minutes" for a few more moments before he excuses himself hurriedly, grabbing his stomach and mouth.

Owari

AN: Please excuse me for not involving Wolfram in this fic. I'm still trying to work out how he and Yuuri wouldn't end up together. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
